Malika
by Meushell
Summary: The Tok'ra have gone into hiding, though SG-1 continues to visit as Malika grows up. Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Freya/Anise, Aldwin/Malek
1. Didn't We Do That?

Title: Malika  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.  
Summery: The Tok'ra have gone into hiding, though SG-1 continues to visit as Malika grows up.  
Rating: PG-13  
Relationships: Sam/Martouf/Lantash (later Sam/Kela'an/Martouf/Lantash), Daniel/Freya/Anise, Gete/Aldwin/Amb/Malek

Author's Note: I apologize with the delay between this and my last stories. Part of it was blanking on what to do next. I had only partial ideas. A big part of it was being busy in life. I've recently had my own child, who's almost six months old now. As you can imagine, he's kept me very busy.

Malika and Iasis are growing up, and time references at the beginning of each section will be referring to Malika's age. I have ideas on what issues I want to hit on, like Malika's friends, but I also want to hear from you, if there is anything in particular you'd like to see in their lives. Thank you, and again, I apologize for the long delay.

* * *

Part 1, Didn't We Do That?

-Three Months Old-

Lantash looked down to the screaming child in his arms, his mind void of ideas on what to do.

_Did you eye-glow? _Martouf asked, knowing she liked it. Though he had been awake the entire time, exhausted, he couldn't remember what Lantash had already tried.

_Yes, I eye-glowed. _Lantash did so again, but little Malika Jolan Carter did not respond.

_Diaper?_

_I gave her a new one._

_Maybe she's hungry again?_

_Samantha fed her recently._

_Burped?_

_Yes_, he replied in irritation. _I know how to take care of our child. _At least, he felt like he did until now. Out of desperation, he set her down on table in front of him and pulled out a healing device. He ran it over the little girl for probably the eighth time in the last fifteen minutes, desperate, as if this new scan would suddenly show him was what wrong with his daughter.

Nothing.

_What if-_

_I've done everything_, Lantash snapped. He closed his eyes, frustrated tears threatening. _I'm sorry. _"Malika, please. What's wrong? Tell your father what is wrong?"

_Let me try._

Lantash gave Martouf control, watching helplessly as his host failed in the same way he had. Some emotional side of him wanted to hold her again, magically fix her, as if he could do something different than Martouf. As if he could suddenly fix the problem. Of course, he knew that wasn't true.

The crying had started early in the night. After a few hours of fixing every new need that came up, Malika finally calmed down. Lantash told Sam she could go to sleep, that he'd stay and watch Malika. He felt she and Kela'an had needed it more.

Not ten minutes after Sam's head hit the pillow, Malika started fussing. Lantash quickly moved to the other side of the tunnels with her. He set up a sound dampening field to not wake anyone up, especially his wife.

It hadn't worked out quite as planned. It wasn't completely soundproof, and soon after Martouf took control, Malek came walking in.

"Sorry," Martouf muttered, tired and not realizing how badly he had fumbled the word.

Malek sat down, glancing to the table. The evidence of everything Lantash had tried was laid out. Feeling he couldn't do any better than Martouf to ease the child, he began cleaning and sorting the mess. It wasn't long before he looked to Martouf, looking at Malika, his expression screaming of how helpless he felt.

"Maybe she just needs to cry," Malek suggested as he glanced between Martouf and his namesake.

That seemed to jolt Martouf into rocking again.

After several more minutes, Malek convinced Martouf to let him try. A few minutes after that, he was regretting his decision.

That didn't matter since Sam woke up anyway, came in, and took Malika from him.

Lantash and Martouf felt guilty as they watched her try.

_Maybe she's hungry again_, Kela'an thought.

Sam briefly considered that until, as if in answer, Malika puked on her._ Sour again._

Martouf grabbed a towel and began cleaning them as Sam tried to soothe her.

It wasn't long after that Yosuuf walked in. She had just arrived from a trip to her homeworld when she heard and followed the cries.

Malek seemed to be the only one who noticed, and he gave a quick greeting of return.

"Perhaps I can try," Yosuuf offered.

Out of ideas, good or desperate ones, Sam reluctantly handed over her child.

Yosuuf took Malika into arms, quickly positioning her and moved in a bounce sway. Soon, Malika's cries began to lessen.

_Didn't we do that?_ Martouf thought, quite sure that Lantash and he had both done the same thing.

_I thought so._

Sam looked as confused as them.

"Go to sleep. Let me take care of her." Yosuuf smiled as she looked the calming baby. "I'll get you when she's hungry."

"Thank you," Martouf replied, finding this situation strange. Until recently, he had never a chance to become close to her or Garshaw, and part of him still saw them by their rank.

"My sisters and I helped each other all the time. We kept each other sane."

Martouf headed back to the room, briefly forgetting about Samantha. He looked back suddenly as he remembered, finding her there. Climbing in bed, he waited for her. He soon put a hand on her shoulder, gave her a quick kiss, and wished her a good sleep.

_I think she's asleep already_, Lantash thought.

Martouf gave a small smile as he closed his eyes. _Sleep._ They soon joined her.

To be continued...


	2. She is Not Our Queen

Part 2, She is Not Our Queen

-Four Months Old-

The Tok'ra crystals gave off light through a complicated process that had been perfected over hundreds of years. As Per'sus made his way though through the dimmed tunnels, his host, Einar, found himself still amazed over the control.

_The process has been explained to you_, Per'sus answered, picking up on his random thoughts.

_It's still amazing._

Per'sus moved down a certain tunnel, and it wasn't long before he spotted the pool of a certain larva. _Iasis._

Iasis was still, slightly curled in her sleep. She twitched from time to time, dreaming.

_I feel as though we are stalking her_, Einar thought.

_We are not._

_This is the fifth night you've come to see her sleep._

Per'sus made no response, watching with interest. Several minutes passed before she wiggled more. Recognizing it as a sign of waking up, Per'sus left.

_Can we sleep now?_

_Yes._

In the distance, they heard a squeal.

_She knows you were there._

_She'll think it was a dream._

_Will she?_

Per'sus made his escape...or so he thought. Just as he left the hallway, he sensed a presence that had not been there before. In the dim light, he saw Lantash standing there, holding a less than pleased expression.

"Per'sus," Lantash greeted with a tone that he only took when he had an issue with the councilman. A strange combination of annoyance and respect, never forgetting that Per'sus outranked him.

_We've been caught_, Einar thought.

"Lantash," Per'sus greeted with a flat tone.

"How long have you been visiting her?"

Per'sus remained stoic, though his mind turned for an answer. "It's only the fifth time," he finally admitted.

"She is not our queen," Lantash replied.

His heart stung, and the pain flickered in Per'sus' eyes. Lantash knew it'd sting, yet he had said it anyway. Per'sus didn't need a reminder. He knew who Iasis wasn't. Not his queen. Not his mate. Egeria and her host, Versha, had died in battle, so they all thought. It wasn't so long ago that they discovered their queen had been put into stasis. The Tok'ra were too late to save her. Per'sus had been away, learning the truth after she died. He had failed her, but he was eased in the knowledge that she hadn't died alone.

He wasn't eased in the realization that if she hadn't really died in battle, how could he really know what became of Versha? The peace of mind that she had died quickly with her beloved symbiote was gone now.

"She's just a larva," Lantash added when Per'sus made no reply.

"She's Egeria's clone," Per'sus replied. _She has her memories. She would know. _Per'sus turned away. He hadn't been able to bring himself to ask because Lantash was right. She was just a larva. She was a larva trying to be her own person, and Iasis did her best to bury Egeria's memories. It'd be selfish to ask her to do otherwise.

"She's Iasis." Lantash was firm. He'd never forget what she was, but it was important to remember who she was. "A larva who has more pressure than we ever had at that age. The Tok'ra are demanding everything from her... Let her have her childhood."

Per'sus remained quiet for another moment before turning back to him. "She chose her father well."

Lantash smiled a bit. "I was just part of the family package." It had been Sam that Iasis fell in love with. She had rescued Iasis from the Goa'uld who had created her, not realizing the young larva was already calling her mother. Since Sam was married, it was natural for Iasis to accept Martouf and Lantash as her new fathers.

"...I will not bother her again." Per'sus left.

Lantash watched for a few seconds before going back to his quarters.

_Did you talk rudely to Per'sus?_ asked a sleepy Martouf, waking up and glimpsing Lantash's memories.

_No need to wake for it._

_I don't like talking back to councilors._

Lantash gave a light chuckle. _Go to sleep. _He hadn't meant to wake up his host. They would be up early, and there was no reason for both to awake now. As he felt Martouf attempting to do that, he stopped halfway to his room and closed his eyes. The darkness eased his host back to dreamland, and Lantash continued when he was sure it wouldn't wake him back up.

In his quarters, he was glad he hadn't woken anyone else up. Samantha was asleep, and he'd guess that Kela'an was as well. The blending had come after the marriage, so Kela'an was not yet a wife. Truthfully, Lantash and Martouf still were not used to the idea that the sense they got from Sam was someone other than Jolinar...unfair as it was to Kela'an.

_Malika_, Martouf thought.

_You're supposed to be asleep._

_I am_, Martouf teased, waking up more. _What do the Tau'ri say? Zzzz._

_Well, now I'm fooled_, Lantash replied as he went to the crib.

_Malika_, Martouf repeated as Lantash looked at the child. They and Samantha had been less than careful. Lantash was glad that Sam had gotten pregnant before Kela'an joined the family.

_Don't pick her up_, Martouf thought, picking up on Lantash's thoughts of doing just that. _She'll wake up and cry for the rest of the night._

_I only did that once. _Lantash gave a soft sigh before creeping away from the crib. He quietly settled into the bed. _Goodnight Martouf._

_Goodnight._

The next morning, Lantash found Malek staring at his food in the mess hall. "Well, someone looks bitter."

"Morning Lantash."

"You forgot someone," Lantash replied as a squeal came from the large pocket in his chest.

"Morning Iasis," Malek added as the larva jumped on the table.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Lantash asked.

"It's the same food we have every day," Malek replied as he pushed away his soup. "We eat the same every day. We do the same thing every day. We..." He stopped as he saw Iasis eying the soup. Knowing it wasn't too hot, he pushed it towards her. "It's tiring," he finished as Iasis slipped into the bowl.

"Same as the last time the Tok'ra went into hiding." Lantash smiled. "Of course, you were a larva then."

"We don't even know where most of the others are," Malek bitterly added, as their group had been cut off from the others after a Goa'uld attack. All they knew was that they had an unknown number of losses and those who were left had gone into hiding.

"How is Aldwin?" Lantash asked as a way of changing the topic.

"He's on guard duty."

_That's why he's in a sour mood_, Martouf thought, knowing that Malek worried whenever Aldwin was on the surface.

Lantash gave a slight nod. "He'll be joining you soon enough." He glanced to Iasis, who was playfully biting at everything solid in the soup. "You're going to need a bath before I let you back in my pocket."

"_I eat,"_ she protested in squeal. Though she was enjoying herself, turning everything to mush helped her absorb it through her skin. She circled around a bit before suddenly lifting her head. _"Youngest."_

Lantash glanced over, knowing that only meant one person. Per'sus. Other than he, Kela'an, and Selmak, due to being blended with Sam's father, Iasis called everyone by their larva names. Their current names weren't exactly squealable. "His mood makes you seem cheerful," he said as he looked to Malek.

"You of all people should know how he feels," Malek replied. He referred to the fact that Lantash still didn't know how Rosha died.

Lantash eye flashed in annoyance of the reminder. He and Martouf had made the choice a long time ago to never bring it up with Samantha. Even if the answer was buried somewhere in her mind, they didn't want to pressure her. Aside from whatever pain it could cause Samantha, she'd end up feeling Jolinar's pain of the loss as well. They could never ask that of her.

_This topic is depressing me_, Martouf thought.

_He'll know in time_, Lantash assured. _He just has to wait until Iasis is an adult. Perhaps, even we will learn as well. Kela'an may be able to help Samantha remember in a manner that would be less painful than a memory device._

_Whenever it's my time to go, I'll just find Rosha and ask her what happened to her_, Martouf answered. _You'll still be alive though, so I'll visit your dreams and let you know._

_Thanks_, Lantash replied sarcastically, never happy when a host spoke about his or her death, no matter how far away it was.

_We'll be married to Kela'an by then, as I don't intend on dying anytime soon._

_That's good._

_She and Samantha will eventually marry your new host._

_You have this all planned out._

Martouf gave a mental smile. _Yes._

"Lantash?" Malek interrupted.

"Sorry, Martouf was telling me my future."

Malek smiled for the first time that morning. "He's done that with me as well." He looked up as he saw Sam approaching. "Morning."

"They'll be here today," Sam answered, referring to her friends. Holding Malika, she sat down.

"What reason have they come up with this time?" Malek asked, watching Lantash leave the table.

"Visiting." She rubbed Iasis for a bit, then let her fingers stay near so the larva could return the affection with gentle nibbles. She glanced up and gave thanks as Lantash returned with soup for her and a bowl of water for Iasis.

"Well, that's better than coming up reasons no one believes," Malek replied. "What was it last time? Daniel wanted Anise to confirm a translation?"

"Well, it gave him reason to spend time with Anise. An hour to translate a single sentence?" Lantash grinned.

"Which he had already translated."

"How does Kela'an feel about that?" Lantash asked as he looked to Sam. He had a feeling that, like Martouf, Kela'an was asleep. With a visit from Jack and the others, they wouldn't be seeing much of Kela'an today anyway. The symbiote didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

"She's the one encouraging them to spend time together." Sam touched the back of her neck lightly, not enough to wake her newest friend. Kela'an and the previous host, Drack, had been married to Anise and Freya. "He is still missed..." Using Drack's name would be sure to wake Kela'an up.

"We mourn a lost host for a long time." Malek's voice had turned quiet, clearing thinking of his own.

"She loves you as she loved him," Lantash added as he touched Sam's arm lightly. "It's only been a year. It still takes a while to feel a full connection to each other."

Sam nodded slightly. The balance between loving and missing the previous host and making the new host feel just as special was delicate. Selmak and her dad had made it seem easy. The first day seemed to be without problems. The truth was a long process that was considered very private.

She heard a squeal from Iasis, asking if she didn't like her soup. Thoughts interrupted, Sam realized she should eat before her friends came.

Navigation had never been a problem for Jack, except in the Tok'ra tunnels, so when they said Sam was in the mess hall, and he knew what direction that was in, he was quite pleased with himself.

"Daniel," called out a voice.

Wrong female. Jack turned around to see Freya come out from a small tunnel.

Daniel smiled, backtracking slightly to hug her.

"Have you eaten? If you are headed to the mess hall, we can eat." She took one of his hands with both of hers.

"Sounds good."

They continued on, ignoring Jack and Teal'c. Jack didn't particular mind, as they immediately began to talk about languages.

"I have this," Daniel said as he took out some books. With the Tok'ra in hiding, Anise and Freya didn't really get to put their skills to use all that much.

"Thank you." Freya smiled. "I finished with the other books."

As they continued, Jack was happy when they reached their destination. He headed towards his target. "Sam."

Sam smiled a bit, both with her friends arrival, and with Malek's expression changing from joyful to serious. She shook her head slightly before leaving the table. She joined a new one, which Freya was sitting Daniel down at.

"Are you two hungry?" Freya asked as she looked to Jack and Teal'c.

"We are not," Teal'c answered quickly, knowing the Tok'ra were more limited on resources than before.

"No...thanks," Jack replied, realizing that Teal'c would probably give him his disapproving Teal'c look if Jack took up the offer. He glanced to Teal'c when Freya left, lowering his voice. "How come Daniel gets to eat?"

"Daniel Jackson, Freya, and Anise are courting. We are not," he replied simply. "Daniel also brought food with him."

Jack looked to Daniel. "You did?"

"It's in my bag," Daniel replied.

"That was nice of you." Sam smiled.

"They like variety." Daniel picked up a bag that Jack had assumed to be full of books. "Lots of cheese today... Crackers..." He began pulling out various items, naming each one.

Meanwhile, Lantash sat alone at the table with a larva and a sleeping host. Malek had left. Iasis had finished eating, and he was now watching her swim in the water bowl.

"_He not like me_," Iasis squealed as she looked over to Jack, who was playing with Malika. _"He never play with me."_

"_He doesn't understand how beautiful you are_," Lantash replied in Goa'uld.

Jack glanced over at the sudden change of language, frowning slightly in the knowledge that he was the only one who didn't know what Lantash just said. At least before he'd be in the dark with Sam. Now she had Kela'an to translate. Was the symbiote looking at him? Maybe he was being paranoid. Either way, he was glad when he saw Lantash leaving. He wasn't happy that he came over and took Malika with him.

"Is she upset that I didn't bring her fish?" Daniel's voice brought Jack back into the conversation. He had also noticed Iasis looking at them, and he wondered if he was somehow to blame.

"The last goldfish are still alive," Sam answered. "She likes swimming around them, and these ones seem to know to ignore her."

Daniel smiled, "I'll try to bring more next time." He glanced over as Anise stood up, reading her cue. "Excuse me." He followed her to a less crowded area.

"More goldfish," Anise teased. "I think you just want to be the favorite uncle."

"I don't think I can compete."

"You want to be in the..." Anise paused, thinking of the phrase she once her Jacob used. "...running."

"I can try for that." He gave a soft chuckle. "It wasn't that long ago that I couldn't imagine thinking of a..."

"A symbiote as a niece?"

It sounded wrong when said out loud. He used to hate the very image of a larva on sight. "I started... Well, I wanted to help Sam. Bringing the goldfish. She mentioned it. Didn't really understand why." He frowned a bit.

"It gives her something to do."

"Never really thought about it. I mean, most larvae mature in Jaffa pouches."

"It does better prepare them to...have a host." Anise frowned. Admitting that she was the same species as the Goa'uld made her sick. It was much easier to distance herself from the fact. She turned away, as though Daniel might suddenly realize this fact and be disgusted by her.

_He already knows_, Freya reminded.

Of course, he did. Anise knew that. She wasn't an idiot. She just assumed he denied it the same way she did.

"Anise?" Daniel questioned.

"We're not them," she muttered.

"No, you're not."

"Egeria made sure we knew. She put the idea in each of us when she created us."

"Sounds complicated."

"Iasis will do the same for her children."

Daniel considered that for a moment. "Can I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't Egeria ever make a queen?"

"We don't know."

"Did anyone ask?"

Anise smiled. "Many times. Well...I was only a larva at the time. Others asked though. At first they asked when she would create a queen. When she said she wasn't going to make any, they asked why. She never answered. No one knows. Not even Per'sus."

Daniel frowned. "Does Iasis know?"

"As far as we know, she has very few of Egeria's memories. She probably doesn't even know she was... Well...Egeria never would have created her. Martouf and Samantha have made it clear that we are not to encourage her to remember until she is fully mature." She moved away slightly, various thoughts coming to mind.

"How is Iasis going to feel when she realizes that Egeria never would have wanted her?"

"We have no idea."

Up on the surface, Aldwin and the other Tok'ra had finished covering the tracks left by their visitors. Now they went back into hiding. The guards had been up since before the sun, and Aldwin was looking forward to getting back below.

_I have sand burn_, Gete complained.

_We'll be below soon. Back with Malek and Amb. _Aldwin remained still and watchful. Sunburn wasn't a problem. He was covered in both protective clothing and sand, the latter of which was everywhere, scratching at his skin. He soothed it away for the most part, but there wasn't much use of actually healing until the sand was gone. He also suppressed Gete's thirst, figuring there was no need for his host to suffer. They had water, but whenever they drank, they had to completely hide themselves again, which was by no means an easy task.

The time passed slowly, but their shift was soon over. Aldwin lifted from his spot, as did the others. They covered their own tracks as more Tok'ra ringed up. Soon Aldwin was in the tunnels, and he already felt his host's body cooling down. Compared to the surface above, the air felt almost chilly on his skin.

_Take a bath_, Gete thought, eager to wash away the sand.

_Almost there... _Aldwin stopped as he spotted Malek, who quickly greeted him with a kiss.

"I need to wash the sand away," Aldwin said afterwards.

"If that's your first thought, I didn't kiss you well enough." Malek grinned.

Aldwin smiled.

"You might want to give a quick greeting to the visitors first.

"Very quick," Aldwin answered before following.

A few nights later, Per'sus woke up to the feel of a symbiote in his room. He stirred and looked to the doorway, but no one was there. He gave a few sleepy blinks before turning to his side, and it wasn't long before he was drifting back to sleep.

He woke up again when he realized the sense was stronger, and he soon felt something small and light hit his pillow.

_I guess it's her time to stalk us_, Einar thought.

Per'sus sighed. "Iasis?" There was a moment of silence as he imagined the larva was probably deciding whether or not to respond. Finally...

"_...Yes?"_

"Why are you on my pillow?"

"_Soft pillow."_

He couldn't help but smile a bit at the excuse. He lifted up and saw her looking at him. Without a word, he picked her up and headed back to her pool.

"_Stay."_

"No." He let her slip back into the water before leaving.

It turned out that Per'sus started something he couldn't end. He kept his word about not visiting Iasis. She made no such promise.

To be continued...


	3. You've Been Patient with Me

Roeskva, thanks for the review.

Part 3, You've Been Patient with Me

-One Year Old-

Returning to the tunnels, Jack was greeted by Jacob. "Shouldn't the party be on Earth?"

"Iasis can't go to Earth unless it's an emergency," Jacob explained as he lead them down the halls. He looked to the three men. "You don't expect her to miss her sister's first birthday."

"How does Mark feel about missing the party?"

"We celebrated with him last week."

"Oh." Jack frowned. He knew they had visited Mark and his family, but he hadn't known he missed a party.

"It wasn't planned," Jacob added after seeing Jack's expression. "We came to see Mark, and he surprised us. Actually, his kids did most of the work. Besides, Daniel and Teal'c were off world at the time, and you were in Washington." He grinned in pride. Seeing three of his grandchildren all together. He wished Iasis could have been there too. He had no doubt she'd be accepted into the family, but Iasis had to remain a secret.

"Right," Jack replied, feeling better with the knowledge that he wasn't being pushed out. What had once been SG-1 was still family.

In a large room, Lantash eyed a cake as though he was staring at the enemy. Across the top were blocks made of graham crackers and frosting, spelling out "Malika Jolan."

"Relax, Lantash," Sam said, seeing how tense he was from across the room.

"This is mostly sugar, and you wish to give the entire cake to our daughter?"

"She's not going to eat it all."

"If I understand this ritual correctly," Aldwin said from the corner of the room, putting up decorations, "she will mostly play in it."

"Right," Sam confirmed.

"That's a waste of a lot of sugar."

_A lot of food in general_, Kela'an thought_, think of the flower, eggs, and milk that went into the cake._

Sam smiled. _The sugar is probably is his big concern._

_Out of those ingredients, it is usually the most expensive... Your friends are here._

Sam quickly went to greet them.

"Lots of pink," Jack said as he looked around the room."

"I understand pink to be a feminine color on your world," Aldwin answered, confused by Jack's surprise.

"In Western culture," Daniel started, "which was assigned in the 1940's. Before that, pink was considered a masculine..." He trailed off he saw Jack starting to get bored. "Uh...pink is appropriate."

"I believe it makes a nice contrast to the blue crystals," Aldwin replied.

Sam gave a slight nod before turning to Teal'c. "How's Rya'c?"

Pride moved through him, noticed only by those who knew Teal'c best. "Rya'c regrets that he is unable to attend. He has recently been sent on many important missions."

"From what I understand, the free Jaffa have been quite busy," Garshaw added as she walked into the room. Though it was not said, everyone knew they had been especially busy now that the Tok'ra had been forced into hiding. Though many Jaffa would not admit it, the change made them realize that the Tok'ra did much more than they ever would have ever acknowledged.

"The forces have been spread thinner," Teal'c admitted. "We will become stronger." He had not been as surprised as his fellow Jaffa, but he had no doubt that the challenge would only strengthen them.

"Be careful not to spread too thin," Garshaw advised, though her advice looked less serious when a runaway balloon bounced off her head. She glanced up in confusion before seeing the pink bubble continue to float around the room.

"That's not very full," Jack noted as he noticed it was halfway between the ceiling and floor.

"If we fill them all the way, they puncture upon hitting the ceiling," Aldwin informed.

"Aldwin enjoys decorating," Sam added as she gestured for her friends to follow. "Gete is probably still asleep. He doesn't enjoy decorating."

"That's one way of getting out of helping." Jack smiled a bit. "So, where is the birthday girl?"

"Asleep. Lantash is watching her and Iasis."

"Does Iasis really need watching?"

"Not to the extent that Malika needs, but it does show her we love her."

"I imagine it also allows her to enjoy her...larvahood," Daniel added.

Sam smiled before gesturing to some plates in the kitchen they entered.

"I thought we were guests," Jack said as he knew he was about to be put to work, though they all knew he wasn't serious. He was pleasantly surprised to see some of the food looked normal. Aside from being familiar with what he was looking at, this meant it had a better chance of tasting good.

Soon, they were bringing all the food into the other room.

The start of the party had a lot of catching up in the latest news. It didn't really start until Malika woke up. Lantash sat on the floor with her. Sam sat in a chair nearby, holding Iasis. Malika crawled away as Lantash was given a present.

"I suppose it will not be a surprise," Aldwin said as he indicated to his gift, which was of the exact same size and shape he had given them for Iasis' birthday.

"_Pictures,"_ Iasis squeaked.

Lantash smiled as he carefully peeled away the paper, letting Malika bat at it.

"I think she likes the paper more than the gift," Jacob said as he watched his granddaughter play.

"It was made on Gete's world," Aldwin added. "The same man who made Iasis' frame. Malek and I selected the pictures." The frame had several pictures of Malika, each a month older than the last.

"Dada," Malika whined when Lantash took her paper away. She was soon distracted by another box with colorful paper around it.

The next was a toy from Jacob, which distracted her from what else was going on. Halfway through the gifts, Martouf took control. Malika pulled herself up before attempting to walk to her mom. Still unsure on her feet, she largely used various people and objects to reach her goal.

"Time for her to eat soon," Sam said as she picked the girl up.

"Sis," Malika said as she leaned over and tried to grab at Iasis.

"Gentle," Sam reminded as she made sure Iasis wasn't accidentally gripped too hard.

"Is that short for Iasis or sister?" Jack asked.

"We don't know," Sam answered as she encourage Malika to gently pet.

"We'll find out when she adds another syllable," Martouf added with a grin.

Iasis enjoyed the attention, not too worried. If Malika got too hard, she still wasn't strong enough to keep Iasis from slipping away.

It wasn't long before it was time for cake. There were two, one for the adults and another for Malika. Jack watched as the baby discovered frosting, both in taste and as something to play in. He couldn't help but think of his son's first birthday. The boy had too few of them. He'd be an adult by now. What would he have become? What would he be like?

He was happy for Sam, but he couldn't help but hurt in these moments. He was thankful she had a daughter. Watching Teal'c with his son was too much at times. He came to love R'yac like he would a nephew, though he had no idea how R'yac felt about him.

_Relax, _Sam thought as Malika played.

_This is a strange ritual_, Kela'an replied.

_Lantash is already worrying about that. _By looking at Martouf, she could tell he was probably telling Lantash to relax as well.

_You've come to read them very well._

_Jolinar helps._

_She does._

_You helped with that. _Since blending with Kela'an, Jolinar's memories were stronger. Much was still buried, but Sam had control over what she had. _With all the memories._ Even her own childhood memories were clearer.

_That's part of what we do_, Kela'an answered. _How else could I know so much about each host, even of their lives before they blended with me? I cannot keep my hosts' memories alive if I only remember their Tok'ra lives._

Sam felt a sense of warmth as Kela'an spoke. _I think she's had enough._ Sam went over and picked up the frosting covered child, who fussed when separated from the sweet food.

"She'll find it on her hands soon enough," Jacob said as he noticed Iasis sneaking into what was left of the cake. "Are you having cake too?"

"_Yes."_

"That's what the high council needs to see," Gete said with a grin, glad that certain members were away at the moment. "The future queen, covered in frosting."

_Delek would become quite upset_, Aldwin agreed.

Iasis was more interested in all the different textures. She tested each. The frosting was smooth and the only thing soft enough to absorb. The graham crackers were were hard, but they broke easily when she bit them. The cake was spongy, and she quickly learned she could burrow into it. That only made the whole thing fall apart. Memories that were not her own gave her an idea of what it would taste like. As she was picked up by her dad, she remembered Egeria eating cake on some special occasion with Per'sus.

"_Berry,"_ she squeaked, remembering the flavor.

"The cake was vanilla," Martouf answered, thinking she was referring to the current cake.

Iasis looked up to him and buried the memory.

Martouf followed Sam, who was cleaning off Malika, who was sucking frosting off her fingers. The child fussed again when her hands were cleaned.

_The time is right_, Lantash assured as he felt his host become nervous.

Martouf gave a slight nod. "Kela'an?"

The transmission of switching over was smooth. A slow blink, and Kela'an was in control. She didn't respond, knowing that Martouf could spot who had control through their minor differences. Posture. Expression. Movement. There was no need to speak.

"You've been patient with me," Martouf continued.

Kela'an looked towards him. "It wouldn't show much of my love if I wasn't. I know you feel the same about me."

Martouf smiled. "You know that I've been the delay...to become a family." He glanced down to Iasis, who was looking back up at him. He took a silent deep breath breathe. "I should have accepted you sooner. As painful as the thought of losing Samantha was, I married her knowing that I'd probably outlive her." He moved closer, letting Iasis slip into his pocket as he took the fussy Malika. "I spent years quietly wishing for Samantha to blend, if nothing else, to extend her own life. You've given me what I wanted, after the lost of... Drack was a good man."

At the mention of her previous host, pain flickered through Kela'an's eyes. She felt a quick response in sooth her. _Thank you._

"I rejected you over a loss that I should have finished mourning before I ever remarried."

"Martouf..." Kela'an moved some hair behind his ear, though with it being so short, it didn't stay. "There will always be a part of you that mourns Jolinar and Rosha. Samantha knew that when she married you, and I knew that when I blended with her."

"It's time we..."

"I don't need a ceremony," Kela'an replied, knowing that was his thoughts. It was usually done to make the new spouse feel more welcomed, but it wasn't needed when one's blending partner was joining a marriage. "Tomorrow, call me your wife, so that our anniversary does not fall on our daughter's birthday."

Martouf smiled. "Tomorrow."

Feeling lighter and unable to stop smiling, Kela'an gave him a light kiss on the cheek before heading out to check on the guests.

Martouf set Malika down next to the crystal sink that had been used to clean her. Finding the water had been warmed, he took over cleaning the last bits of frosting. "Tomorrow, I'm going to marry your mother." He gave his daughter a kiss.

There was no ceremony. An announcement made it official the next day, and morning wasn't even over before everyone knew.

In her quarters, Freya found herself jealous of Martouf.

_Kela'an hasn't been our husband for some time now_, Anise thought. _We also have Daniel._

Though it was selfish, Freya founding herself wishing she could have Drack, Kela'an, and Daniel.

_I don't think the three of them would want to share, especially Drack and Daniel._

Freya smiled a bit to that. _I would let them bring another woman into the marriage if I could have all three. _She closed her eyes as her expression fell. _I know. Drack is gone, and Kela'an...I am happy for... _She sighed, and her thoughts seemed to soften. _Kela'an is female now, isn't she?_

_Kela'an has always taken the gender identity of her host, just as I have._

Freya smiled again. If anyone saw her and didn't know about Anise, her constant change in expression would look almost insane. _You've only had one male host._

_Yes, but I was happy being male at the time, and should another come, I'll be happy again. _With that, Anise waited for response, but her host seemed to go quiet on her. The thoughts were there. Anise felt them, but Freya had mentally pulled away. It was a lonely feeling. _Freya?_

Freya was quiet for another moment before... _If we live all our years, Daniel will die before me._

_Yes._

_Is he worth that pain?_

_He is._

Freya closed her eyes.

_He knows that pain, and he is willing to risk it again. If we die, he loses both of us. At least we only have him to worry about._

Freya sighed.

A week later, Jack couldn't believe it. Years of "Don't you ever stop by just to say hi," and a Tok'ra finally came over just to say hi. To Daniel, but still. Progress!

"He's in his office," Jack answered before watching Freya head off. Jack followed all the way, speaking up as soon as Daniel was within eyesight. "Look. She's visiting. A Tok'ra. No emergency. No threat to the galaxy."

Daniel smiled, both to Jack's excitement and Freya's confused look. "Sam visits all the time."

Jack waved his hand. "Aw, she doesn't count." Of course, he enjoyed every one of her visits, but that was Sam. Of course, she was going to visit. Besides... "She always finds work when she's here. That's not just a visit."

"Well, it's Sam." Daniel replied in a what-would-you-expect manner. He waved Jack away, glad he took the hint before approaching Freya. "Hello."

"Kela'an entered the marriage," Freya sort of blurted out.

"Oh... That's...that's..."

"Good."

"Good," Daniel echoed, unsure if it was supposed to be good or not.

"It made me..."

"...unsure?" Daniel offered. "Sad?"

"And I missed you... We missed you. I... I told Drack to be safe. He promised me he was going to be safe. Then...he didn't come back from his mission. Kela'an came back in the wrong host...and female." She sighed as she looked to Daniel. "I mean no insult to Samantha. I'm happy she was burned-" She frowned. "That didn't sound right."

Daniel smiled a bit at her expression. "If she hadn't been, she wouldn't have blended."

"-and Kela'an would have died as well..." She touched Daniel's sides, her mind now on him. "I don't know how I could handle another loss."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"You have died."

"I came back."

Freya kissed him. He was a bit startled at first, half expecting her to end their relationship. He pulled her closer, still unsure.

"We love you," she whispered after the kiss.

Daniel's expression brighten. "I love you...both." The last bit added a bit awkwardly. "_I love you_," he repeated in Goa'uld, using the plural version of you.


	4. Our Family

(Roeskva, thank you for the review. Glad you thought it was cute. :)  
Brook, thank you for the reviews. I hope you continue enjoying reading, and thank you for the blessing.

I'm sorry this part has taken so long.)

Part 4, Our Family

-Four Years Old-

From a distance, Sam watched while Malika and Iasis played. Aldwin was supervising them for the moment.

Lantash approached her from behind. "I believe he is watching them so that you do not have to."

Sam smiled.

He took her hands, gently leading her away. "What's wrong?"

"Malika needs friends."

"She has Iasis."

"Human friends."

Lantash glanced in Malika's direction.

"Even if Iasis was human, they'd need more than each other."

"I do not know if the high council would agree."

Sam chuckled. "They might enjoy a reason to group as a council again. Since we've gone into hiding, there hasn't been much for them to do as far as decision making goes." She waited a moment before continuing. "We already have one vote for us."

"You have spoken to your father about this?" Lantash asked, a sting in his voice at the idea that he spoke to her father before him.

"No, but I know he'd agree."

His potential hurt washed away. "We'll talk to him."

It wasn't long before they found him reading in his quarters. He looked a little disappointed when he saw his grandchildren weren't with them.

_Spoiled_, Selmak teased. _You could walk over yourself and visit them._

Jacob smiled a bit, as he and Selmak would often visit throughout the day. Not able to see his other grandchildren very much, he never took these ones for granted.

"Dad." Sam sat down before continuing on with what had been discussed.

_I can't believe she's already four_, Jacob thought.

_You were at every birthday party._

_She seems to be growing up even faster than Mark and Sam-_

"Dad?"

"Sorry. I was just... Every time I see her, I remember when you were that age. I wasn't able to be there as often as I wanted..." He shook his head. "Malika. She's growing up so fast."

"Samantha believes she needs friends to help aid her development," Lantash said as he sat down, bringing Jacob to the topic at hand.

"She's right."

"I do not think the high council will agree."

Jacob smiled to suppress a laugh, agreeing as Sam did. They hadn't really been a "high council" for quite some time. "I think enough will."

_It would be safer to bring children here_, Selmak thought. _Though we would need to create a playroom, and Iasis would need to be hidden from them._ She took over. "Excuse me," she began heading off before stopping. "This needs to be brought up now before they hear of this from other Tok'ra." Selmak left.

A few weeks later, Malika ran around, excited about new friends who were going to come over and play with her. She didn't know anything about them, and she didn't care.

"How did you get parents to agree to sent over their children?" Jack asked, wanting to be there for Malika's first play date. "Aside from trades, aren't the Tok'ra basically strangers to them?"

"Not these parents," Sam answered as she watched Malika begin hopping. "Most of the Tok'ra here still have family that originated from their preblended lives. Their descendants."

Jack thought of Mark and his children, wondering if Sam thought about visiting their descendants when they were gone. Her new lifespan since becoming a Tok'ra certainly allowed for it, though it was probably something she didn't like to think about.

"Jack?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, that's good." He wouldn't be leaving anyone for her to visit.

"Mother!" Malika ran up to them.

Kela'an took over. "They'll be here soon," she promised with a smile before picking up the girl.

"My bow is crooked!"

"I'll fix that for you," Jack answered as he moved closer. He still wasn't used to Kela'an, but he understood that Sam was 'mom' and Kela'an was 'mother.'

"There's my pretty girl," Kela'an assured her daughter as the bow was perfected.

Soon there was the sound of three other children, already making themselves home as they laughed and ran down the hallways of the tunnels.

"Down!" Malika giggled, eager to play. She ran off as soon as her feet hit the crystal floor.

Soon the other children came running in, about the same age as Malika. They were followed by Yosuuf and Gete, indicating who they were related to.

"Time to play," Kela'an said with a grin before following the children.

The afternoon was filled with laughter and joy. Malika's energy seemed neverending, though the cakes and cookies that Jack had brought helped supply her and the other kids with even more excitement. Malika cried when the other kids had to go, though the long day caught up with her as soon as they were gone. Being held by Lantash, she fell asleep with tears still on her cheeks.

"She'll get used to them having to go," Sam assured as he carried her to bed.

_You sound so sure of that_, Kela'an thought, knowing Sam wasn't. _I believe you are right though._

Lantash gently placed Malika in her bed. "I'll stay with her."

Sam gave a nod before going into the next room, letting Iasis know it was time to come out of hiding.

Iasis rushed from another, hidden room, following a stream that connected the pools in the two rooms. She seemed to dance in her movements, excited to be back where she belonged.

"Did you have fun with Malek?" Sam asked.

Iasis circled around, getting speed, and soon found herself airborne, heading towards her mothers, fully expecting to be caught.

Sam preferred that Iasis didn't jump like this, but she cupped her hands under her chest, knowing that was Iasis' target. Her daughter hit with perfect aim before sliding down a bit into loving hands.

"_Yes_," Iasis answered.

"Malika's asleep. Your fathers are with her."

Iasis snuggled.

"We have leftover cake," Sam offered, knowing Iasis couldn't really taste the sweetness of it like a human could. The offer was more important than the cake itself.

"_Can I sleep with sister?_"

Sam smiled. "Yeah." She carried her back into the other room.

Lantash looked up, smiling as he saw Iasis' intent. He reached up and petted her before the larva curled up next to Malika's head. He kissed both. "Goodnight."

Sam expected him to leave, but instead, he sat down. She smiled a bit, knowing he loved watching his loved one sleep.

_He'd watch Martouf sleep if he could_, Kela'an thought.

Sam gave a light laugh, knowing that to be true. "I'll see you when you're done." She gave Lantash a kiss before leaving.

Lantash smiled before looking back to his daughters. _Our family._

Later that year, Sam was playing with Malika when Jack arrived in somber move. Sam told Malika to find her fathers to play with before approaching him. "What is it?"

"It's Bra'tac."

His tone was enough to convey the message. "Oh..." Sam turned away, quickly feeling comfort from Kela'an.

"Turned 151 last month, and spent every year pushing himself. It finally caught up with him yesterday."

Sam sat down, her vision blurred with tears. "How is Teal'c?"

"He's being...Teal'c, taking comfort in that Bra'tac spent his last years free... The funeral is tomorrow. Teal'c invites anyone who wants to come."

_I don't mean to be crude_, Kela'an thought, _but will the other Jaffa have issue with Tok'ra being there? Aside from Bra'tac and Teal'c, the rest seem to...tolerate us._

Sam bit her lower lip. "That won't be an issue with the others?" She had the same thoughts herself, particularly with Bra'tac being so well respected among the Jaffa.

"I had the same question, to be honest. Teal'c told me there won't be a problem. I get the impression that he's made it clear to the others."

Sam nodded.

The next day, Chulak mourned. The planet had more visitors than it had in a long time.

Sam felt a little better when she saw Teal'c, quickly embracing him. "Teal'c."

"Bra'tac died free," replied with pride, using this knowledge to ease the pain. He felt as though he had lost another father.

The number of Jaffa around was staggering, and Sam could already tell it made the Tok'ra nervous. They hid it well enough. Sam could only tell because of Kela'an, and she hoped the Jaffa remained clueless about this.

Teal'c was pleased and honored with the number of Tok'ra who had come, knowing Bra'tac would feel the same way. While he didn't pick up on the nervousness of the Tok'ra, he could tell that the Jaffa were uneasy. Today wasn't about that though. It was about respecting Bra'tac, and he had no doubt that everyone knew that.

"He was an honorable man," Lantash said to Teal'c, near Sam and holding Malika. Not really one to take funerals well, he hoped that didn't sound as clumsy as it did in his head.

_I don't think Teal'c cares_, Martouf thought.

Per'sus was the next Tok'ra to approach Teal'c, after Garshaw had quietly urged him that he should be the one doing so. "His passing leaves both our people in mourning."

Teal'c gave a nod of his head. "Honored that you would come." For that matter, he was also surprised. Per'sus so rarely left the tunnels.

There was little time for greeting after that, as it was time to start. Jack and Daniel were waiting where Teal'c had told them to wait.

"You are standing where Bra'tac's family stands," Rya'c answered, seeing the slight confused look on Jack. Ryac's wife, Kar'yn stood with him.

"Really?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You are brothers to my father, and my father was like a son to Master Bra'tac."

In another situation, Jack would ask Ry'ac why he then did not call him "Uncle Jack." Perhaps afterwards. He could see everyone getting into places.

Everyone was moving into place, and most of the Tok'ra found a place, grouped together. Sam headed over to Jack and Daniel, though she didn't know the significance of where they stood until Kela'an told her.

_I've seen a few Jaffa funerals while undercover_, Kela'an replied, knowing Sam wondered how she knew the importance. _Their rituals have not changed in hundreds of years._

_Do we follow her?_ Martouf wondered.

_It would be best not to risk offending the Jaffa_, Lantash answered as he kissed Malika's temple.

The situation was quickly resolved when Teal'c directed them, Selmak, and Anise to stand with Sam and Daniel.

_I am happy you are in control_, Martouf thought as he felt eyes on them.

_And you wanted control_, though he knew that wasn't entirely true. Martouf had control until he saw all the Jaffa.

Teal'c looked over everyone, quieting making sure everyone was in place and silently ordering the Jaffa not to cause problems. Sometimes the younger ones could be unpredictable. The funeral soon started. Teal'c spoke more than some Tok'ra ever heard before. Speaking of Bra'tac's life was short and to the point, ending with...

"Bra'tac died free. He is the reason I am free..." He looked to the Jaffa, his words filled with passion. "...Why we are all free! Tell our brothers and sisters as we continue our fight, our struggle. One day all Jaffa will be free!"

With that, he touched a torch to Bra'tac's body. He felt more conflicted than he outwardly showed. He had no doubt that they'd all be free one day, but he also knew that Bra'tac's death was a hard blow on the Jaffa. Looking out into the group, he could see many who who turned against the false gods because of Bra'tac. He silently vowed that he would not allow themselves to become weak because of this.

Everyone was silent until a small voice whispered, "Father? Mommy's sad. She needs a hug."

Sam smiled a bit as she moved closer, Malika leaning in towards her. Malika soon wrapped her arms and legs around her. "Thank you," she whispered to her daughter before kissing her cheek.

Jack smiled a bit, and he noticed Teal'c now looking from Malika to Rya'c. Since the group seemed to be dispersing, he felt it was okay to lean in closer to Rya'c and quietly say, "He's remembering when you were that age."

"Is he?"

"Oh yeah." Jack watched as Teal'c headed back to the Tok'ra.

Rya'c wasn't sure how he felt about that after having spent so long getting his father to see him as an adult. "Is there a way to stop him?"

"Nope."

Teal'c now headed to the Jaffa.

"We won't be here long," Rya'c said as a way of changing the subject.

"No?"

"The reason the ceremony was so short," Rya'c answered, as though Jack was supposed to know it normally went longer. "Inviting so many Jaffa, Tau'ri, and Tok'ra to Chulak does provide a way for the Goa'uld to do a lot of damage in one attack. We are leave and continue to mourn elsewhere."

"You think the Goa'uld will find out?" Daniel asked.

"It is unlikely, but we do not want to risk Master Bra'tac's funeral being the cause of so much death."

Soon Malek approached and basically repeated Rya'c's words. Some Jaffa were already heading away, and Teal'c came back, confirming this.

Sam approached Teal'c first, seeing that the Tok'ra were eager to leave. She knew they had thought of this as well. "Teal'c." She could go back to Earth with them, but she knew Teal'c wanted to go be alone in his quarters anyway. She wasn't sure what to say now. She wasn't good with these things.

_You know what to say_, Kela'an picking up on the words that had already formed in her mind. _Just say it._

"He's saved us all in one way or another."

_See? That sounded great_, Kela'an assured.

Sam smiled a bit. "Really going to miss him." That was harder to say, and she felt Kela'an working to suppress threatening tears. _Thank you._ Like Teal'c she found herself wanting to be alone.

_We'll be back in the tunnels soon enough._

She soon found herself being directed by her father back to the gate. _Did he respond? _She felt bad for not noticing.

_He looked pleased by your words, but he's not much in a mood for talking. Even more so than usual. _Something which Kela'an understood. She hoped Teal'c would soon get his retreat to reflect and mourn without everyone watching him. He needed it more than anyone else here.

There was a wait at the stargate, and Sam stood near Jack and Daniel, though all three were quiet.

_We'll go to Earth tomorrow_, Kela'an thought. _Teal'c will have had his alone time by then, and your being there will be a comfort. _Thought out loud, Kela'an was only really confirming a plan that Sam was vaguely forming. _I'll stay in hiding so the four of you can watch a movie or something._

Sam gave a slight nod, though she wasn't entirely sure she wanted Kela'an to hide. _Tomorrow. _

To be continued...


	5. There is a New Sandwich Place

Roeskva, thank you for the review. Hope you enjoy the next one. :)

Brook, it looks like FF made some changes, but you should be able to review as a guest. I checked my account to make sure I didn't accidentally disable that ability. That seemed fine. I don't know why you had to log in. Thanks for doing so though. :)

Note: Mark and his family know about the SGC and the Tok'ra.

Part 5, There is a New Sandwich Place Tom Says I have to Try

-Still Four Years Old-

Mark was sure to put extra plates as he helped his teenage daughter with setting the table.

"Who isn't coming?" his wife, Betty, asked when she saw missing plates.

"My dad isn't able to make it, and Sam's is still at the SGC. She doesn't want to leave Teal'c." He began setting down forks. "She's been there for the past week."

"Well, we still get to see Malika."

Mark smiled a bit. Even after Sam married, he never though he'd be an uncle. "It'll be the first time Martouf has gone on a plane without my sister."

"It'll be good to see him too."

Mark made a soft grunt.

"I thought you liked Martouf."

"I do... Lantash still makes me nervous."

"You don't need to be nervous around him, Dad," his daughter, Tina, spoke up. "He likes you."

"He does?"

"He told Aunt Sam that Malika has a great uncle."

Mark felt conflicted between telling his daughter not to listen on other conversations and thanking her for the news.

"You're welcome, Dad."

Mark laughed. "Thank you." He couldn't really scold her when it was so obvious that he was grateful.

It wasn't long before a taxi arrived. A type of car that would always remind Mark about his mother, but he knew there wasn't much of a choice. Martouf didn't drive, and with the last minute arrangements being changed, they couldn't pick him up. Still...he was going to be sure to drive his brothers-in-law and niece to the airport.

Martouf headed for the door, followed by Malika who seemed nervous. It was the first time she had taken such a big trip without her moms.

Tina hurried outside, picking up her cousin.

"I miss Mommies," Malika quietly whined.

Tina frowned, feeling slightly rejected. Malika usually laughed and smiled at her. "You'll see them soon enough." Putting on a cheerful mood seemed to help Malika a bit, and she carried her cousin in.

"Not an easy week for Kela'an," Mark stated as soon as everyone was in. "She still hide around Jack?"

"She does," Martouf confirmed. "Lantash used to do the same. He still does at times."

Betty approached, hugging Martouf in greeting before heading to Tina and Malika. "Tomorrow, the three of us are going to the park."

"We are not going?" Martouf asked.

"It's just the afternoon," Mark answered as she gestured them to the couch. "Tina told me they needed an all girl event. You, Tom, and I aren't invited."

Martouf gave a nod, unsure about this. "Where is Tom?"

"My son is late, as usual." Mark chuckled. "He called ten minutes ago. He is helping one of his friends fix his car, and he says it is taking longer than he thought."

"It means they goofed around," Betty supplied.

Martouf frowned, though he had done similar things when he was young. Still...he had been looking forward to spending time with the entire family.

"Dinner is ready." Betty informed before watching Tina dash off to the kitchen.

Mark went in to help his daughter, who was balancing Malika on her hip while trying to serve on to the plates.

"She's so helpful when family visits," Betty whispered to Martouf.

When she was done, Tina sat down with her cousin on her lap. Malika began eating off Tina's plate.

"You never share with your brother," Betty teased as she sat down.

"He doesn't share with me," Tina excused.

"How is everything?" Mark asked.

"Malika has made several new friends. Samantha and I are in the process of arranging her educational needs. Other than that, much is the same. What about here?"

"Tina got all A's and B's on her report card."

"That is good?"

"Yes."

Martouf turned to Tina. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Tina helped Malika with a cup of milk that was too heavy for her to handle on her own. She ended up getting some of it in both their laps.

"She is tired," Martouf said as he helped clean.

The dinner didn't last much longer, and Martouf carried Malika to where a bed had been set up for her. He tucked her in and told her modified stories that his mother had once told him before bed.

Meanwhile, Mark helped his family clean up. When he was done, he peeked in, finding that Martouf had fallen asleep as well. He came out and announced this.

"It's been a long week for all three," Betty replied, "and we all have to get up early."

"I'll wait up for Tom," Mark offered.

"Thank you." Betty helped Tina with the last of the dishes before going to bed.

"Daddies?" Malika questioned the next morning.

"I'll be near. If you need me, Aunt Betty will call me."

Malika kissed her dad. "Father." She smiled when Lantash took control before giving him a kiss as well.

Mark quietly hoped Martouf would take control again while the rest left. "I thought we could go out as well."

"To where?"

"There's a new sandwich place that Tom says I have to try. We can walk there."

"Walk there?" Tom asked as he came into the room, still not fully awake. "Why can't we drive?"

"It's only a few blocks away," Mark replied. "Come on, get dressed." He watched his son groan as he left.

"What if Betty calls?" Lantash asked.

"We'll actually be closer to the park. It's only a couple blocks away from the restaurant."

Lantash nodded in approval before leaving to get ready. Tom was their delay, who seemed reluctant. As they got out, Tom walked ahead of them, and Lantash wondered if it was less to due with walking and more to due with whom he was walking.

_Don't ask_, Martouf thought as he heard Lantash's wonderment on if they were fighting. _I believe it is normal for Earth children._

_Strange._

Mark found himself regretting the decision. What could he talk about with Lantash? Or Martouf for that matter? Most of what they spoke about was best said within the privacy of his home. He regretted it more when turned a corner and saw his son caught in a conversation with one of his dad's old friends. General Cyrus Glenwood, a man who never approved of Mark's choice to not join the Air Force.

Cyrus looked up. "Mark...Martouf."

"General," Mark replied, knowing he wasn't well liked by the guy. He glanced to Martouf, knowing Cyrus disliked him even more. Without knowing the truth, Cyrus blamed Martouf for Sam leaving the Air Force.

_Let me have control_, Martouf thought, though Lantash was already giving it to him. He smiled politely. "General."

"Where is Sam?" Cyrus asked.

"She is helping out a friend, and while visiting the United States, she felt I should bring Malika to visit her uncle."

"Where is Malika?"

"She is with Betty and Tina."

Cyrus didn't acknowledge much before looking to Mark. "Tom tells me that he's looking into becoming a mechanic."

"He's good with cars," Mark replied, wondering what Cyrus was even doing around here. He glanced to Tom, who looked uncomfortable.

"The Air Force could use those types of skills."

"He doesn't want to join the Air Force."

"We were on our way to have lunch," Martouf put in before Cyrus could respond. "Would you care to join us?" He saw a slight look of panic on Mark and Tom.

"No, thank you."

"Then we'll be on our way. It was good seeing you. I will tell Jacob."

_And you say I would cause problems,_ Lantash thought, both knowing that Cyrus didn't like Martouf calling his father-in-law by his first name.

"Goodbye," Martouf continued before walking off.

Mark and Tom followed after.

"Did you know he'd say no?" Tom asked once they were far enough away from Cyrus.

"I knew he'd not want to have lunch with us."

"He doesn't respect any of us." Tom muttered.

"Most people here do not respect me or my friend," Martouf replied, knowing they'd understand he meant Lantash. "The important people do, however, and that is all that matters." He smiled a bit. "I did not know you were going to become a mechanic."

"Yeah."

"You must be good with your hands. Sam is as well. She and Malek work on projects that I do not understand."

Tom smiled a bit. "Aunt Sam still misses her motorcycle."

"She's talked about bringing it with her, but there is no where to drive it."

_Thankfully_, Lantash thought, not fond of the dangerous looking thing.

"She might find a way," Mark added. "She might be trying to get Teal'c to drive it right now." He suppressed a grin as he watched Martouf frown.

_That might actually be interesting to see._

Martouf touched his head slightly before looking forward. "Is that the sandwich place?"

"Yeah." Tom moved up ahead. "I'll get you the sandwiches. Find a place to sit."

"I guess we're sitting." Mark found a nice table outside.

Martouf smiled before sitting down. After the encounter with Cyrus, Tom seemed much more talkative, which made it a nice afternoon for the four of them.

A few days later, Sam called Martouf was called to return. He had enjoyed the visit, but he looked forward to finally returning home.

To be continued...


	6. Is There Something Special Today?

(I apologize that this next part is so late. I got really busy with my sister's baby shower.

Thank you Roeskva and Mmkbrook for your reviews.)

Part 6, "Is There Something Special Today?"

-Five Years Old-

"Return here!" Malek called as he moved through the tunnels, trying to find where Malika had ran off to. "I'm supposed to be teaching you-" He stopped as he heard running, and he turned to follow the little footsteps. "Your parents will not be pleased if I've not finished your lesson."

_Somehow, I think we'll be the ones who get the blame_, Amb thought.

Malek found the five year old settled by a steam of water, a system that had been put in a few years earlier to give Iasis more freedom. Malika was petting Iasis. He sighed before approaching, looking to Iasis. "Your sister needs to return to her lessons." Ignored, he picked up Malika, who took Iasis with her. "You need to finish your lessons."

_That'll make her come with us_, Amb thought sarcastically.

"I wanna go outside!"

"I'll take you to the surface after you've finished your lessons."

"Iasis wants outside."

"She's too little," Malek responded, which wasn't the entire truth. Iasis was taken outside from time to time to keep her happy, but such an event was scheduled beforehand. "Let's finish the lesson."

Malika pouted before releasing her hold on Iasis, letting the symbiote jump into the water. "Bye," she waved as she was taken away.

Dealing with a wiggly impatient child wasn't something Malek really knew how to handle. Her parents usually gave Malika the lessons. How did they get her to sit still? She didn't learn anything throughout the rest of the lesson, and she was running off as soon as he announced that they were done.

Malika zigzagged around the tunnels until she spotted her fathers, immediately recognizing which one was in control, even at a distance. "Father!"

Lantash smiled and picked her up. "How was school?"

"Malek made me read."

"Oh, was that bad?"

"Yes."

"You like reading."

"Wrong book!"

Lantash laughed. "Well, why don't you find the right book and read to Iasis? I'll make you a snack."

Her mind no longer on going outside, Malika squirmed as she was put down and went off in search of her favorite book.

_What are we making her?_ Martouf asked as Lantash looked over the snacks they kept in their room.

Lantash gave a mental shrug before finding apples and peanut butter.

Meanwhile, Iasis swam in circles as Malika read to her. She already knew the story, having heard it many times. It was a bit boring at this point, but she wanted to please her little sister. She squealed in all the right moments, letting Malika know she was paying attention.

Soon, she saw Malika set the book down as their fathers came. Malika grabbed an apple piece with peanut butter and set it down on the edge of the river. "Eat."

Iasis jumped out and chewed it up before settling into it. Most if it would go to waste, but Iasis liked being included.

"Father says he eats like you."

"I do," Lantash agreed as he settled down, smiling when as his youngest put an apple piece on her arm. "Are you pretending to eat?"

"Yes." Malika rubbed the apple over her arm before licking the juice and peanut butter that had been left behind. She did this a few times before getting impatient and biting into the apple. She finished her piece, getting distracted when she felt her hair being touched. She glanced up to confirm it was her father before going back to eating.

The next day, Kela'an watched a nervous Anise run around her quarters. "Is there something special today?"

Anise shot her a frown before continuing. "You know Daniel is coming today."

"I think after so many years, he does not care what you wear."

"Today is important." She began fixing her hair. "Freya is nervous. It's making me nervous." She sighed. "They usually don't come so early."

"Half the Tok'ra are still asleep," Kela'an added in amusement.

"Samantha?"

"Not with Jack coming. I still make him uncomfortable."

"You don't help yourself by continuing to hide whenever he arrives."

"I'm not hiding, I'm...giving Samantha more time with her friends." By Anise's expression, Kela'an was pretty sure she wasn't believed.

_No one believes that story_, Sam agreed.

Elsewhere, having just arrived, Jack was noticing the tunnels seemed more empty. He spotted Per'sus sitting down in one of the chairs embedded into the wall. It didn't look particular comfortable, but Tok'ra furniture never was in his opinion. The man looked a bit surprised to see the team. That seemed un-Per'sus-like.

"Councilor Einar," Daniel greeted.

That made more sense. Jack then wondered when was the last time he saw Einar in control. In all these years, have they even had a conversation?

"Einar," Jack added. "It's been a while."

"Per'sus is asleep," Einar seemed to covey quickly before leaving.

Jack glanced to Daniel and Teal'c. "That was weird."

Daniel raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"I believe Councilor Einar has chosen to avoid your presence," Teal'c added.

"I guess he's shy." Jack frowned.

"He has spoken to me several times."

The frown deepened. "When?"

"When we visit and you are elsewhere."

Jack noticed Daniel still not looking at him. "Teal'c, are you saying that Einar doesn't like me?"

"Yes."

"He respects you," Daniel added. "He just...doesn't want to spend time with you."

"Nice."

"Uh, well..." Daniel trailed off as he saw Anise approaching.

"Daniel." She smiled.

Daniel quickly left to follow her. "You look lovely today." She seemed to be dressed for a special occasion, which made him wonder if there was some sort of plan he had forgotten.

"Thank you. We were hoping you'd stay tonight."

"I can ask, if not, perhaps you can come back with-"

"No." Anise shook her head. "Your base allows for no privacy. I do not wish for cameras to be watching."

"Watching?" He frowned slightly in confusion, realizing her intention as her hand traced down his skin. "Oh."

"We wish a night of complete privacy. The others will not bother us."

"I'll go tell Jack."

"You mean to ask him?"

Daniel smiled. "I don't plan on getting a 'no.'" Daniel left.

Anise smiled a bit, waiting. Before he returned, she gave Freya in control.

"Daniel," Freya greeted when he returned. "You've received permission to stay tonight?"

"Yes."

"Let's walk the surface." She took his hand. "I realize it is hot up there. There is a nice shady area that is quite beautiful."

Daniel followed where he was lead.

They ended up not returning to the tunnels, much to Daniel's preference. He didn't want the wrong people walking in. On the surface, he was able to completely push them out of his mind and enjoy the night.

The next morning, he slept in, waking when he heard Freya walking. Opening his eyes, he found her hiding their tracks. "Work never ends for a Tok'ra."

"I cannot be the reason our base is found."

Daniel sat up. "Anyone looking for us?"

"Doubtful."

Which meant they knew why she had gone out. "Kela'an knows."

"Of course. She wanted to talk to you first, to give you advice, but I felt that would make you nervous. Samantha agreed."

"Advice." That was a bit insulting.

"She meant well."

"Right," he replied, mostly to convince himself. He realized he had to stop thinking about Kela'an. Otherwise, he'd drive himself nuts.

Freya settled near him. "I'd rather you not take advice from her anyway. It may...remind me of Drack. I want you to be you, and you need no advice." Not waiting for a reply, she leaned in for a last kiss before they'd be heading back.

-A Few Months Later-

_She smiled as he entered the room. "Per'sus." _Why is he soaked?

Maybe he fell into the lake_, her host responded._

"_I've finished my duties."_

"_You missed the celebration."_

_Per'sus smiled as he sat down. "Actually, I celebrated with the larvae."_

"_They should be asleep."_

"_Someone told them that the birthday of many of their older siblings, including myself, was soon. They insisted on dancing around me."_

"_Dancing?" She ran her fingers through his wet hair._

"_Well, I had to go into the lake for it. They circled, swam, and leaped out of the water. It was quite entertaining."_

"_That explains why you are dripping water all over my furniture."_

_He smiled before leaning._

"Iasis."

Iasis startled out of sleep before squeaking annoyance.

"You need to go back to your room," Per'sus ordered. He had woken up to find the larva resting against his head again. He ignored her protests as he picked her up and headed to her room. He let her slip back into her pool. In his sleepy state, he didn't notice a sense moving behind him, so he was a bit startled to when he turned around and found Lantash.

Amusement briefly sparked through Lantash's expression. He hadn't expected to surprise the councilman. For a second, he thought he was dealing with Einar instead.

"Lantash," Per'sus greeted as though they had causally met in the hall.

"Councilor Per'sus," he briefly greeted before stepping around him and looking to the larva. "Iasis, what were you told about leaving the pool in the middle of the night?"

Rather than replying, Iasis replied in irritation, still annoyed about the interrupted dream.

"It's dangerous," Lantash continued, repeating what he had already told her...so many times. "What if you were stepped on?"

Had she a host, she would have given a look of disbelief and annoyance. Symbiotes were a bit more durable than that. Particularly in their larva stage.

Lantash didn't push further, simple giving her a wish to sleep well before leaving. Per'sus soon followed. Iasis went to sleep, hoping to continue the dream, though at this point, she knew it was unlikely.

To be continued...


	7. So, What Exactly is Your Relationship?

(Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the lateness. It's a little longer than the last ones to make up for it though.)

Part 7, "So, What Exactly is Your Relationship?"

-Six Years Old-

"When do I blend?"

Martouf glanced to Sam. The question seemed random, but they had been expecting it.

"When you are seventeen," Sam answered.

"Why?"

"We discussed it, and we thought, at that point, you would be old enough to make the choice for yourself."

"I'll be big then?"

"Yes," Sam replied with a smile.

"Okay." Malika went back to her toys.

-Ten Years Old-

"Why do I have to wait until I'm seventeen?"

They were in the middle of dinner. Martouf glanced to Sam.

"You'll be mature enough to decide then," Sam answered.

"But Dad was sixteen, and Einar was eight."

"Your dad had severe burns," Sam reminded, "and Einar had been very sick."

"What if a Tok'ra needs a host, and I'm the only one available?"

"That's not going to happen," Sam replied. "We're in hiding, so we won't be attacked, and no one is reaching their years yet."

Malika bit her bread. "I heard Delek say that Iasis will be ready when she is fourteen. How doesn't she have to wait?"

"Symbiotes mature more quickly than humans," Martouf answered.

Malika leaned back. "It's not fair."

Martouf continued, "Iasis' new host will love you as-" He stopped as Malika screamed and ran off. "

"I doubt she wants to see either of us right now," Sam said as Martouf stood up.

Martouf sat back down.

Soon after, Iasis found her sister throwing toys. "_Sister?_"

Iasis sank down to the floor. "Moms and Dads won't let me blend."

"_Now?_"

"I have to wait until I'm seventeen." She moved over to the little river. "You're going to blend and forget me."

"_I will love you forever."_

Malika gave her sister a pet, feeling a little better.

-A Few Days Later-

"So, what exactly is your relationship?" Sam asked as Daniel carried a necklace and roses.

"The same as it has been."

"You guys didn't go secretly get married, did you?" Jack asked.

Daniel smiled. "No."

"Tok'ra marriages cannot be done in secret," Sam answered to further explain. "They'd have to tell someone if they did that...though Garshaw is good at keeping secrets."

"We aren't married," Daniel added. "...quite..."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow to that. "Have you become engaged?"

"No, but when Tok'ra are together for as long as we have been together, sometimes they are considered married."

"Tok'ra have common-law marriage?" Jack asked. "Does it count when involving non-Tok'ra?"

"That's the complication," Daniel admitted. "If I had been living with her all this time, we'd be considered married."

"Or if she asked for a bigger room," Sam added.

Daniel looked over in interest. "Really?"

"Yes, if she asked for a double room, it'd be considered your room as much as hers."

"So, what are you guys waiting for?" Jack asked.

"It is common for Jaffa to court for many years before marriage," Teal'c put in.

"He's not a Jaffa, and humans don't live 150 years." Jack replied.

"I don't know," Daniel answered. "Now, can you go? They are coming, and we're celebrating our anniversary."

"Anniversary of what?"

"Being a couple." Daniel grinned. "Nine years."

"Wow." Jack was surprised by the amount of time that had passed. "Alright, I'm going."

"Thank you." Daniel was pleased as he left, and even happier when Freya came walking in. "Freya." Walking over. "Happy anniversary." He gave her a kiss before moving behind her. Letting the pendant drop, he put the necklace on her.

"Thank you," Freya replied as she lifted her hair. Her eyes closed as she felt a kiss over Anise.

Daniel circled to the front before offering her the bouquet of nine roses, one for each year.

"They are beautiful." Freya gave him a gentle kiss. "You spoil us."

Daniel smiled.

"Dinner?" She lead the way into her quarters.

Daniel soon noticed the food looked a little different than usual. Neither of them were much for cooks, so between what he'd bring and what she'd offer, it was usually fairly bland.

"I had help," Freya explained as she saw Daniel closely examining the food.

_Help?_ Anise thought.

Anise smiled. "Well, less help, and more...cutting, stirring, and helping while keeping out of the way."

"You must owe someone."

"Martouf, and yes." She finished there, but knew by his waiting expression, he wanted to know more. "It's nothing serious. Cleaning."

Daniel was relieved that it wasn't an extra shift of guard duty. "I'm surprised it wasn't babysitting."

"They never have problems finding a babysitter, particularly with Jacob and Malek around."

Daniel picked up a piece of toast. "So, anything new?"

As usual, there wasn't. Most of the news was a visit Freya had taken to her homeworld, which turned out to be not the best news.

"It's common for Tok'ra when reaching my age," Freya continued. "I never had children. I had no siblings to leave children, and the people I was friends with... Every time I go back, there is less. One left now, and she's really more of an acquaintance."

"Maybe you can find your cousins."

"You know how it is, Daniel. I barely knew any of my cousins before I blended. They're gone now, and I'd be a complete stranger to their children." She reached out, touching his hand. "I'm more Tok'ra than Kalathian. I have been for a long time."

Daniel nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a night of celebration."

"It's fine."

"Perhaps you'd prefer to talk to Anise."

"I don't care which one of you I talk to." Daniel squeezed her hand a little, suddenly feeling nervous as his mind turned. "Look, I...I can only listen to the issue on Kalath, but...I can offer you...me."

"You?"

Daniel gave a nervous smile. "Earlier today, my friends were asking about us, why we weren't married, basically, and... Why aren't we?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested."

"I waited almost two years before you were ready to date. I loved you before that, but..."

"I was married."

"You were happy. I was happy for you. I knew what... I lost Sha're. I didn't think I could ever... I never would have wanted you to feel...how that feels." The pain was too hard to even really discuss.

"I know."

"Then the whole situation with Sarah... You might be right. In a strange sort of way, I thought that maybe if we really moved on, then I'd somehow lose you, and now there is two of you to worry about. Married or not, how I feel about you isn't going to change."

"You're not a curse, Daniel."

He felt his hand squeezed. He got up before approaching, slowly going to one knee. "Will you-"

"Yes," Freya interrupted.

Daniel smiled before getting up and lifting her a bit. "We'll have a Tok'ra ceremony."

"You would not prefer to marry on Earth?"

"I don't want a ceremony that excludes Anise."

Freya kissed him.

The ceremony seemed to come as quick as the proposal. With the asking of a Tok'ra ceremony, everything was basically decided for him.

"So, what does the milk do?" Jack asked. It had been two days since Daniel had proposed.

"It is a ritual of purification," Teal'c answered, "washing away all past sufferings to make Daniel Jackson whole once more."

Daniel sat in the bath, thankful that none of the Tok'ra had felt the need to stay.

"Nice bath," Jack muttered, wishing it was that easy.

"Yeah," Daniel replied, not really sure how to go about it.

"Maybe you can ask Sam," Jack suggested, having an idea of what Daniel was thinking.

"Maybe."

"I'll try to find her."

A few minutes passed, it seemed Jack was unhappily bringing the wrong person. Jack's voice was heard clearly, "I said Sam. You're not Sam."

Daniel looked up to see Martouf entering, though he wasn't all that surprised.

"Kela'an is currently with Anise," Martouf explained, crouching by the pool to be more leveled with Daniel.

"I probably should have figured that," Daniel replied.

"Anise will likely ask her to leave soon. I can send her in then."

Daniel nodded. "I know this ritual, but what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Everyone has their own process."

"What did you do?"

"Lantash and I went through everything we felt bad about."

"Sounds depressing," Jack replied.

Martouf glanced over to him. "It was not an easy process, but it is the only way to move beyond the past. It is not a perfect method. Our history is still with us, but Samantha is understanding." He turned back to Daniel. "Do what you feel is best. Perhaps talking to your friends. This is not a process you do for Anise or Freya. This is for you. Many Tok'ra simply take this time to relax. It is not something to worry about. You can spend the time reading one of your books if you wish."

Daniel felt better already, realizing he put too much pressure on himself for this ritual. "Thank you."

Martouf left, and it wasn't long before Sam came in. Daniel talked to his friends, and the time passed quickly. Before he knew it, it was time to get married.

"I thought it'd be brown," Jack teased as Daniel got dressed.

"No," Daniel replied. His outfit wasn't all that different from the usual brown Tok'ra uniform, except it was black and without shoes.

"It's still strange to see you in it."

"It's just clothes," Daniel replied, glancing over as Sam sprayed him with a honey scent. "What is that?" He already smelled like milk from the bath.

"They'll like it," Sam assured as Daniel touched where she sprayed. "It's not sticky." She stood back as Daniel continued getting dressed. "It'll give them something to remember."

"Smelling like honey?" Jack asked.

"No one has ever married them while smelling like honey before. Eight hundred years ago, Jolinar married a man who put on an orange scent-"

"Oranges?" Jack asked.

"Well, close enough." Sam shrugged slightly before continuing, "After that, she thought of him whenever she smelled oranges. It used to bug Martouf."

"Is this a new memory?" Teal'c asked.

"No. Kela'an has helped me with most of her memories." She looked to Daniel. "Now there will be a scent that will always remind them of you."

Daniel wasn't sure, but perhaps it was a good thing. "It didn't make Jolinar sad, did it? Smelling oranges."

"At first, soon after his death. After though, it made her happy. It made her feel less alone. That was before marrying Martouf. After Martouf, she liked smelling oak trees." She noticed the question on everyone's expression. "Martouf smelled like oak tree when she first met him."

_Well, oak tree, dirt, sweat, and burned clothes and flesh_, Kela'an thought.

_Yes, but she concentrated on the oak tree._

Martouf came in. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Daniel soon followed him out.

"Daniel." Freya approached, wearing a black dress. Taking his hand, she moved in, taking notice of the honey scent. "The lake."

Daniel followed her, finding most of the Tok'ra already there. He stepped into the lake, feeling the mud squish under.

Per'sus was already there and ready. "Today we witness the union between Freya of Kalath and Daniel of Earth. Daniel."

Daniel took Freya's hands. "Freya...you already have what I promise. Today we share that with our family. You have my honesty and trust, my support and loyalty. I give you my protection, my friendship, and my love for as long as we both shall live."

"Freya," Per'sus said.

Freya looked nervous, and Anise was the only reason she wasn't blushing. "Daniel, I love you. It's been a long journey. You have my heart, my faith, and my honesty. I will be your shield, your friend...your wife." She kissed him.

"With vows given and promises made, the council recognizes the marriage of Daniel and Freya." Per'sus paused briefly before continuing. "Now we witness the union between Anise of Punver and Daniel and Earth."

Jack watched as they repeated the same vows, and he soon found it time to be one of many who dropped flowers over them. As usual, he found the ceremony to be short. For people with extended lives, he'd have thought it'd be the opposite. Instead, the wedding was over after the flowers, and he and everyone else had to leave.

It wasn't truly over though. Daniel was left alone with Anise and Freya. The celebration continued in the tunnels, which to Jack wasn't all that different than helping someone move. All of Anise's and Freya's belongings were taken out of their quarters. The room was buried, as they called it. Then the new double room was grown. Soon Jack was helping to put all the belongings back.

"Do you guys plan secretly plan on bringing out the alcohol as soon as Teal'c and I leave?" he asked Sam.

"Alcohol makes the symbiotes feel strange," Sam replied.

"It's supposed to."

She laughed a bit. "Not like that. For many, it's uncomfortable."

Jack frowned slightly. "Bummer."

"I got used to it, and a few drinks don't bother Kela'an."

Before Jack could reply, Malek approached, handing what almost looked like a blue strawberry to Sam. "It is time to eat."

"What is that?" Jack asked. He remembered seeing people eat those at these ceremonies before.

"This one for Samantha and Martouf," Malek replied before leaving.

"The food must be ready," Sam answered as she glanced to the fruit. "Those who are married share one before everyone eats." She left and found the mess hall. Malek and Aldwin were cutting one in half. She did the same before giving half to Martouf.

"A little ceremony to celebrate all married Tok'ra," Jacob said as he approached Jack and Teal'c. He was holding Iasis.

"Ah." Jack had seen the ceremony before, but it had never been explained.

"What of those who have been married?" Teal'c asked.

"They have other days to remember their loved ones."

Jack glanced to the larva. "Malika in bed?"

"It's past her bedtime, but with the celebration, she's allowed to stay up later. She's running around somewhere."

The room seemed to be filled with everyone, but Jack noticed that Per'sus came in after the ceremony. After getting a plate of food, he sat down. Malika soon ran up to him.

"I get to stay up!"

Jack grinned at her excitement. "Fun stuff."

"It is. Have you seen Iasis?"

"Your grandpa had her."

Malika ran off. It wasn't long before she found her sister eating in a bowl on another table. Her grandpa wasn't there, but Malek and Aldwin seemed to be watching her now. "Wait for me." She went off to get a plate of food before returning.

Malek turned to her. "Iasis said you'd find her."

"We like to eat together. She gets to play with her food though."

Iasis squeaked in protest.

"She denies it's playing though."

Aldwin smiled. "It's the privilege of being a larva. Iasis only has a couple more years."

"I heard Delek talk about finding her hosts."

Malek noted the worry in her voice. "It's too soon to be finding hosts."

"What will you look for when you do look?"

"_I pick. Not them_." Iasis put in. She was aware of Delek's talks with other Tok'ra, and while she obviously needed them to find willing hosts, the ultimate choice was hers.

Malek and Aldwin had gone quiet, not sure how to answer the question.

"Perhaps you should ask your parents," Aldwin finally answered.

Malika sighed. "I already know she needs to find a husband to help make the healthiest larvae. You don't need to hide that. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're ten," Malek replied.

"What was Amb doing at ten?"

"Being a good boy who obeyed his father."

"He was out hunting and helping to take care of his younger brothers."

"Yes, none of which he did alone at that time. He hunted with his older relatives, and they watched out for him."

Malika sighed, but she still wanted to know. "What will you look for in the host?"

"Someone who fully understands the danger of blending with a Tok'ra queen," Aldwin answered. "Someone who is willing to take that risk. I'm sure your parents explained the danger of the Goa'uld."

"They attacked dad's home," Malika replied sadly. "They've tried to attack mom's. A lot of Tok'ra are gone because of them."

Aldwin patted her hand. "That's why we stay well hidden from them."

"If they find my sister..."

"We'll protect her," Aldwin assured.

"And you," Malek added.

Malika didn't feel hungry anymore. She began petting Iasis while the larva ate. Iasis didn't need to eat much. When she was done, she squirmed up Malika's arm, soon finding a pocket in her sister's shirt.

"I'm going to find..." Malika excused to leave, though she didn't really finish the sentence. She left, unsure what she wanted to do. Having Iasis on her made her feel better, and she wasn't ready to go to sleep.

She ended up going to her quarters where she played some games.

"Hey there," was Jack's voice. He entered the room. "Playing checkers?"

"Yeah, but Iasis isn't very good at moving the pieces. Then she fell asleep, so I'm just stacking them."

"I can play."

Malika grinned as she set up the board.

"Where is Iasis?"

"I put her in her pond."

After a few games, Malika fell asleep. Jack picked her up and put her into bed. He was tucking her in when Sam entered the room.

"I knew she'd tire herself out," Sam whispered. "She's never stayed up so late."

"She did her best," Jack replied.

"She outlasted Kela'an."

Jack glanced over. It was rare to truly be alone with Sam. He followed her to her room, so they'd not wake up Malika. "Where is Teal'c?"

"Pretending he's not bored."

Jack chuckled. "We should probably go then." He knew that as long as the celebration was going, Teal'c would be too polite to suggest they'd leave.

"You might want to hurry. He was wondering if the Tok'ra could use another guard on the surface."

"Isn't that like a six hour commitment?"

Sam grinned. "This next shift will be seven hours."

"Bye." Jack rushed out, not wanting to be stuck here for another seven hours.

Meanwhile, Daniel was still not quite asleep. He felt sleep pulling at him, knowing it would soon succeed. Freya and Anise were already asleep, and he was content to hold them. His wives. It had all happened so fast, that it was almost hard to believe that he really was married again.

He was happy, and sleep finally won.

To be continued...


	8. My Children

(Thank you for the reviews.)

Part 8, "My Children"

-Twelve Years Old-

Malika sat by Iasis' pool, her feet in the water. She frowned as Delek approached. All her life, he tended to ignore her. Now, he was giving her a look, a silent order to leave so that he may talk to Iasis. She quietly left, annoyed that he had so rudely interpreted their conversation.

She knew he wanted her out of the room, that he outranked her parents...that he was important. Still...instead of leaving, she went a certain distance and hid.

She could hear the water moving a bit as Iasis swam. Delek seemed to wait a few minutes before speaking.

"Iasis."

"_My sister," _Iasis replied to convey her annoyance that her sister had been chased off.

"In a year, you will be old enough to blend. It's time-"

Iasis suddenly moved downward, essentially ending the conversation.

"Iasis," Delek called, knowing she could hear him. "Iasis, come here. Iasis... Iasis, you can't-"

"What are you doing?"

Delek glanced back, finding Sam had entered the room. "We're talking."

"It isn't up to you to talk to my daughter about when it's time to take her first host," Sam replied, having clearly heard more than Delek realized. "She'll blend, when _she's_ ready to blend." Sam tried not to admit that talking to Delek, a superior officer, like this made her nervous.

_He's less observant than other Tok'ra when it comes to emotions_, Kela'an assured. _He has probably not noticed._

Delek didn't reply, and as he walked off, Sam knew he'd be complaining to the others about this.

Malika quietly left. Even though her mothers were less than fond of Delek, she'd still get a lecture if they knew she had eavesdropped.

Iasis came back to the surface of the pool. "_Too young_."

Her squeal took Sam's attention. "What? Oh. Yes. You're not old enough."

"_I play_," Iasis replied, though it was really just an excuse to leave. She followed one of the streams created for her, having an idea of where Malika had gone. She soon found her in another room.

Malika sat against a wall, hugging her legs.

"_Found you_," Iasis squealed as a way of announcing her arrival. From where she was, she could see her sister trying to discreetly wipe tears.

"Hi," Malika replied.

"_Tell me why you cry."_

Malika groaned slightly, annoyed that she had been caught. "You are growing up too fast. We won't be able to play anymore."

"_We still play," _Iasis assured. _"I give real hugs."_

"I like the hugs you give now."

"_My blending is a whole year away."_

Malika wiped more tears before smiling. She watched Iasis staring, knowing her sister was waiting for her to tell her what really bothered you. "I don't want someone else to be your host." She quickly moved closer, kneeling next to the stream. "If I could blend in a year, it could be me."

"_Too young."_

"I am not!" She closed her eyes, sighing softly. Throwing a temper tantrum wouldn't help her cause. "I am not too young. I can't..." Despite her best effort, tears kept flowing. "I want us to be one. I want us to have the same children."

"_My children,"_ Iasis replied in defense.

"We'll share."

"_It is tradition for the children to belong to the queen."_

"Since when the _parcta_ did you care about tradition?!"

"_Watch your language!"_

"We're sharing!"

Martouf entered the room. "What are you two fighting about?"

Malika jumped slightly. "Eh." She turned to him, not really wanting to share this fight. Not wanting to talk, she ran off instead.

Martouf watched her run before turning to Iasis, quickly seeing she was upset. "I used to fight with my older brother all the time. We never seemed to agree on anything, but we always made up." He frowned slightly as Iasis swam away. "I'll go talk to her."

Elsewhere, Malek was in his quarters.

"Delek is in a foul mood," Aldwin said as he entered.

"That's why I'm hiding here."

Aldwin smiled. "What did you do?"

Malek frowned. "I'm innocent."

Aldwin moved his fingers through Malek's hair. "Aw, then I don't have to worry about him rushing in here."

Malek found himself being pushed back until he was being kissed. His hands began exploring the form he knew all so well, stopping when he sensed someone was coming down their hallway. He sighed softly in frustration as his eyes closed.

_Why is Delek in our doorway_, a frustrated Amb asked as Malek turned to see who interpreted them.

_He finds work to do when he's angry._

"Some of the schedules have been switched around," Delek announced. He left without another word.

"I'll check," Aldwin offered to a frowning Malek, "so long as you promise to stay here." He left, finding the schedule in the communications room.

"None of your shifts have been changed."

Aldwin jumped slightly before looking to Sam. "I didn't see you."

"We're usually here at this time, checking for any signals that might be from other Tok'ra."

"Every day? You really think you are going to find something after twelve years?" Aldwin was turned away, now checking for Malek's schedule.

"They are out there."

"Deep in hiding, just as we are." Aldwin noticed one of Malek's shifts was changed. "Hmm." He glanced back to Sam, seeing she was busy. "Goodbye."

Sam gave half a wave before continuing with her work. So distracted, she didn't notice when Malika came in.

"Mom?"

Sam turned to her. "Yes?" She stood up when she saw she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Iasis."

"You two have another fight."

"It's all her fault!" she defended.

"What was the fight about?"

Malika looked down. "Nothing." She sighed softly becoming a bit alarmed when her dad came in. "It was all her fault."

"She didn't tell me anything," Martouf replied.

"Oh."

"You're sisters. You'll forget about the fight soon enough."

Malika bit her lip.

Sam decided to change the topic. "Anise and Freya are due back. Why don't we greet them?"

"All right," Malika ran off ahead.

"I'll stay here," Martouf offered, gesturing to Sam's work station.

"Thank you." Sam followed, soon finding her where the rings were. It wasn't long before they were activated.

"We brought her back," Jack announced. "Safe and sound."

"Just one of us?" Freya replied.

Daniel grinned. Though she spoke in a serious tone, he knew she was teasing.

"We brought them back," Jack fixed.

"You were gone a long time." Malika hugged Freya. Ever since Freya and Anise had married, they spent more time on Earth, which allowed them to spend more time with Daniel. Malika still wasn't used to them being gone so much.

"It was only a month," Freya replied. "I've gotten to meet some of the neighbors."

"You probably know them better than I ever did," Sam replied.

"They were surprised to know that I know you."

"I'm surprised they remember me at all." Sam smiled. "I wasn't home much."

"Some of them remember you." She grinned before taking Daniel's hand. "Let's see that book I wanted to show you." She pulled him away from the group.

"You staying?" Sam asked Jack, knowing Daniel was going to be there a few days.

"Sure, I can stay for a bit."

Sam gestured for him to follow as she headed off "How is Teal'c?"

"Doing some father/son Jaffa thing... He's lucky when he gets the time. Rya'c has been so busy lately." He glanced around. "Where are we headed?" He had been following her. Malika had left, though he didn't know where off to.

"I wanted to stop by Iasis' pool."

"Hm. I haven't been there in a while." As they entered the room, he expected the sound of a squeaky greeting. He was a bit confused when none came. He looked into the pool, finding it empty.

"She must be in the other room."

"Oh. Well-woah." He approached one of the walls in her room, which was completely covered with photographs. "This is new." Most of the pictures were Iasis and Malika, and he recognized people from Sam's family, but there were also many people he didn't recognize.

"Per'sus and Garshaw released a lot of pictures that the council had in their records...since we're in hiding anyway."

"So you had picture fun?"

"Lantash and Martouf did." Sam smiled as she glanced to the pictures near the floor. "I would have...restrained a little."

"Who are they?" Jack asked as he saw a group of people, each set one after another in identical frames.

"Lantash's hosts."

"No Martouf?"

_Martouf isn't exactly missing from the wall_, Kela'an thought, able to see multiple pictures of him from where Sam was standing. He was never alone in his photographs, smiling with at least one member of his family.

"They made those particular groupings to remember hosts who have passed."

"They?" Jack soon saw the set that belonged to Kela'an, recognizing the last picture.

Sam moved closer so Kela'an could get a better look.

Jack looked over all the Malikas. He was surprised when one changed, an he realized a few of the frames were electronic. He was about to ask who made the frames when he noticed Kela'an was in control now.

_He looks so handsome_, Kela'an thought, touching Drack's picture.

_He looks happy too._

_Yes. _This was how she wanted to remember him. Happy. His life ahead of him. This was what she wanted, not the image seared into her mind, burned and forever still. Kela'an wished each host had lived all her years while allowing her to blend with the same hosts. She didn't care how impossible the wish was.

_You wouldn't be the first to wish for the impossible._

Kela'an smiled before wiping a few tears. She soon noticed Jack looking uncomfortable. _I should give you control back._

_I don't think that will help_, Sam thought as she felt herself being given control.

She was right. Jack still looked uncomfortable. He felt like he had intruded on something personal. Symbiotes weren't supposed to cry. He had seen Tok'ra be arrogant, happy, and angry. He had seen the symbiote half of various Tok'ra in mourning, but it didn't seem to last very long. Moments of sadness seemed fleeting. He wasn't expecting to see a symbiote cry over a host who died over a decade ago.

"Did you want to eat?" Sam asked.

"Uh, maybe I should go."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

Jack arrived back on Earth, and he stayed in his office, catching up on paperwork. A few days later, when the stargate activated again, he knew the reason and quickly found Daniel in his office.

"Hey." Daniel barely looked up from his work.

"You have a nice time?"

"Yeah."

"Daniel..."

Now the other man looked up, waiting for Jack to finish.

"Does Anise...does she ever talk about..."

Daniel raised his eyebrows, curious to where this was going. "About...?"

"Does she still miss her previous host?"

"She misses all of them."

"I never get that."

"Did something happen?" This seemed rather out of the blue.

"Kela'an... She was looking at Drack's picture..."

"Well, Kela'an keeps that from me too." Daniel walked closer. "The relationship shared between each host is considered personal, and it's mostly only shared with the hosts after. Sometimes with mates. You can see it though...whenever they talk about a previous host."

"I guess I have to look."

Daniel smiled a bit. "It took me a while to notice it too. You'll see it."

to be continued...


	9. Maybe We Should Let Them Be Alone

(Thank you for the reviews.)

Part 9, "Maybe We Should Let Them Be Alone"

It didn't take long for Sam or Martouf to realize the fight between their children was bigger than they thought. Something was between them, though neither would speak of it. The barely spoke to each other, and Malika spent more and more time with her other friends.

This year seemed to pass particularly slow. Still, one thing still managed to sneak up on them.

"It is time to find a host for Iasis," Delek cheerfully announced. It was as though he had spent all these years waiting for the moment.

Lantash frowned slightly, wondering how it could already be time. Didn't they still have several months? "We'll speak to her," he replied quickly so that Delek wouldn't try to take that responsibility himself. He glanced to Sam, who didn't seem particularly pleased. With a quiet look, they both left.

"I don't know why it bothers me," Sam said as soon as they were away. "I knew it was coming, and I know it was a time of celebration for you."

_It means she's no longer a larva_, Kela'an answered. _Our little girl is all grown up._

_She hasn't actually grown in years._

_You know what I mean._

"It bothers me too," Lantash replied. "Martouf as well. I spent years looking forward to this day, and now that it's here... I feel as though we're losing her."

Sam moved in for a gentle kiss. "There is still some time. We haven't even found a host yet."

"We should talk to her."

"Maybe we should talk to Malika first. I think..." Sam sighed slightly. "I think she's been afraid of this."

"They'll remain sisters." He frowned. "We can talk to her after Iasis."

Iasis meanwhile, was in her room. Unlike her parents, she knew exactly what day it was. Delek has been excited about it all year. In the middle of her pool, she waited for her parents to enter the room. She prepared for this, and her voice was firm.

"_I'm not blending."_

_Most Tok'ra fear the first blending_, Kela'an thought to Sam.

"Iasis-" Sam started.

"_I'm not old enough."_

"You're fourteen." _Maybe you should talk to her._

"I know how you feel," Lantash said, seeming to have the same idea. He crouched by the pool. "I was afraid at fir-"

"_I'm not afraid."_

"Then what is it?" Sam asked.

"_I'm not old enough," _Iasis repeated.

"When will you be old enough?"

"_When I'm eighteen,"_ Iasis replied cheerfully.

Sam blinked, quickly thinking of when people became an adult in her country. Did Iasis get the age from that?

_Oh, Delek would be thrilled to hear that_, Kela'an thought sarcastically.

"Four more years?" Lantash questioned. "Iasis, that's..." He frowned slightly. "Are you waiting until Malika can blend?"

Iasis didn't reply.

"Iasis, that's the minimum age for her. She's still going to have to wait until there is a symbiote to blend with."

"Unless..." Sam glanced to her husbands. "...they blend with each other." She looked to her daughter. "Is that what this fight has been about?"

Iasis seemed defeated. _"I told her no."_

"You changed your mind."

"_I want my children to be her children."_

Sam frowned slightly in confusion, realizing it was something they must have discussed.

_The other Tok'ra will be angry_, Martouf thought. _They've been looking forward to new Tok'ra._

"We need to talk," Lantash said before he and Sam left.

_Well, we can tell Delek the good news_, Kela'an thought. _We don't need to find a host._

Sam smiled a bit before sitting on her bed.

"The others will not accept this," Lantash said in worry.

Sam ran her fingers through his hair as he sat down. "There isn't anything they can do about it."

"They are eager for larvae. If they know why Iasis is waiting four years..." He frowned. "Maybe we should revisit the the 'must be seventeen' rule."

"So that Malika can blend and start having children at thirteen?"

Lantash frowned, shaking his head. "No. Maybe have her wait three years, and tell her she cannot have children until she's...thirty."

Sam smiled. "Thirty?"

"She is not taking a mate until she's thirty."

"Martouf married when he was seventeen."

He closed his eyes, and Martouf was in control. "He's not being reasonable."

Sam smiled a bit before standing. "Well, if I understand all of this right..."

_You do_, Kela'an confirmed, but she knew Sam wanted to talk about it anyway.

"...a queen usually mates with one of her offspring."

"Yes," Martouf answered.

"So, it'll be years before Iasis actually takes a mate anyway."

"She still has to have children first."

Sam sighed. "Well, thirty is unreasonable as you say, but...eighteen. I can handle eighteen."

"So, we tell the others they have to wait five more years."

"As for blending..." Sam briefly bit her lip. "One year less isn't going to make much of a difference, especially if they already both know what they want." She nodded slightly, getting used to the idea. "It's obviously something they've wanted for some time."

Martouf ran his fingers through her hair before glancing over to the other room, "Iasis!"

It wasn't long before they heard a squeak. _"Yes?"_

"You should talk to Malika before we talk to anyone else," Martouf said. As much as he wanted to talk to Malika himself, Iasis was the best one for it. "Three years before you can blend."

Iasis gave a squeak of joy. She had only hoped for their support. She wasn't expecting for the rules to change.

"We'll discuss the issue of children later," Sam added.

Iasis had no problem delaying children. She quickly swam off, knowing where Malika was off hiding.

Malika was reading in the kitchen. Currently, no one was there. She frowned a bit when she heard squeaking. "Did they find your new host yet?"

Iasis was in too much of a good mood to let her sister's bitterness get to her. She jumped into her lap. _"I'm waiting for you."_

Malika felt her heart get stronger, staring, fearing she misheard. "What?"

"_I spoke to moms and dads. We can blend in three years."_

"Really?" Her voice quivered slightly, and tears fell. "You want me?"

"_I want no one but my sister." _Iasis was suddenly lifted up and being covered in kisses.

Meanwhile...

"Did she tell you what she was looking for in a host?" Per'sus asked when Martouf and Sam approached. He frowned when there wasn't an immediate response. "Is there a problem?"

Jacob frowned slightly. The concern in Per'sus' voice was matching his own feelings. He also saw it in Garshaw.

"She is waiting three years," Sam announced.

"Why?" Delek asked.

"Is she afraid?" Jacob asked.

_If it's fear, then having a specific time frame is strange,_ Selmak thought.

"Iasis was quite clear on the matter," Martouf added. "Iasis has chosen Malika has her host."

"Malika is too young," Delek replied.

"That's why there will be a three year wait."

"Malika?"

"Is there something wrong with her choice?" Jacob asked in defense.

"Does Malika fully realize what she is getting into?" Garshaw asked.

Sam answered, "She probably knows more than any of us did when blending...well, us hosts."

"There is more more responsibility and danger with blending with a queen. If the Goa'uld were to ever find out that Iasis existed..."

"We know," Sam replied. A truth that she had been unable to bring up with her mates or Kela'an. She didn't really want to think about it. "Believe me, we know."

"This may be the safer way," Jacob said. "The Goa'uld think we're dead, and now there is not a chance they'll hear about us seeking out a new host."

"Three years is too long," Delek argued. "We need new Tok'ra."

Lantash took control. "We've spent the last thousand being the last. Three years is nothing in comparison. They will blend when Malika is old enough, and they will have children when they are ready."

"I don't think Iasis has given us a choice on the matter," Garshaw added. She felt disappointed, but the truth was... "Iasis has proven herself to be very stubborn over the years, and this is a matter in which we have no right to interfere. She has chosen her host. There is nothing else to say." She left.

Jacob glanced off as she left. _Well, that's one way to close the issue._

It seemed to work, as Per'sus and Delek also left.

Jacob smiled a bit once alone with Sam and Lantash. "I'll be able to hug two of my granddaughters on the same time."

_Delek is going to be grouchy for a while_, Kela'an thought.

Sam nodded slightly before leaving, though she wasn't sure where she was going. She wasn't sure quite why she left.

_Thinking about Per'sus?_ Kela'an asked. _He did suddenly get quiet._

_I don't think so._

_You are following the path he left._

_Oh. _She was, and it wasn't long before she caught up. He seemed to be sitting down and reading, and she wondered where he got the book.

"Samantha," he greeted without looking up.

"Councilor." She glanced around.

"Delek is not here." He still didn't look up.

"Oh."

"He tried to talk to me. I asked him to leave."

Sam waited for him to do the same for her.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Well, I guess it's...I saw how everyone felt except for you." She wasn't sure what else to say, and he didn't reply. "Three years will go by fast."

He finally looked up to her. "You and I don't normally talk."

"No."

"It is a bit strange, given that there are so few of us living here." There was a hint of a smile. "You are not the only one... I am not disappointed."

Sam's eyebrows raised. Really? Everyone else was.

"Iasis is difficult for me."

"Is she still sneaking into your room?"

"No, though I was to blame. As you know I used see her as she slept. It took her interest." He paused briefly. "Egeria never produced a queen. I don't know why, but this makes Iasis exactly what she never wanted. Yet, though she may not yet access them, within Iasis are the memories of every one of my mates. It's as if some part of them is still alive... I have not known how to feel since I've learned of her existence."

Sam really had no idea what to say to that, but he didn't seem to be done anyway.

Per'sus stood up. "It is all very...confusing...but if she wants to delay blending, to delay having children...who am I to question her? She has my full support. Whatever she choses to do." He didn't seem to want a response, as he quickly left after that.

"Samantha..." was Martouf's voice from behind.

Sam glanced back, seeing him approach.

"I heard the end of that." He gave a tired smile. "I'm glad she has someone's support. Other than your father, I mean. I worried everyone would be looking at her with pressuring eyes for the next several years."

"We should talk to them."

"Yes." Martouf glanced to the general direction of their rooms. "Do we have any idea where they are right now?"

"I have a good idea of where Malika usually goes when she wants to be alone. If she's not in her quarters, she's there."

Martouf followed his wife to the kitchen. In the corner, he spotted Malika and Iasis cuddling. They seemed to be talking in hushed tones. He took a step forward before feeling a hand on his arm. He glanced to Sam before she gently pulled him back into hallway.

"Now that I think about it..." She gave a light chuckle. "...as much we we'd like, this really has nothing to do with us."

"I know."

"So, maybe we should let them be alone."

Martouf glanced to the kitchen, wishing to hug his daughters. "We can tell them we support."

"They already know that, and if they need, they know where to find us."

Smiling a bit, he gave her a quick kiss before they walked away.

To be continued...


End file.
